


hooting & howling

by spock



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Kink Meme, M/M, Schmoop, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spock/pseuds/spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had to be at least a hundred degrees outside and Glenn still fucking managed to have freezing cold toes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hooting & howling

**Author's Note:**

> for TWD kink meme. original prompt:
>
>> I see a lot of rough riding Daryl out there, which is all fine and good. But I am looking for some gentle, amazing, easy sex. Perhaps 'just waken up sex' or maybe just slow sex for the sake of slow sex.
>> 
>> Everything else is up to the Anon. Like why, and who starts it!

Daryl finally felt _cold_. A blissful, refreshing cold that could only come from humanities most blessed invention: the air conditioner.

That probably should have been his first clue that something was amiss.

He rolled over onto his side and stretched out his arm, feeling along the plush bed for Glenn. This place felt like fucking paradise, and if Daryl had somehow managed to find it, there was no way in hell he hadn't brought Glenn with him.

When his hand connected with another, Daryl wove his fingers around Glenn's, grinning smugly as he opened his eyes and was greeted to Glenn's smiling face. They were in a large, sunlit room that was blissfully cool.

Daryl opened his mouth to say something— maybe gloat a bit over how he'd managed to snag them such a sweet place —but no sound came out. He wasn't overly worried over his apparently mute state because it just made Glenn grin wider. "Wake up, Daryl. 's time for your watch."

Daryl knew what Glenn was saying— understood, _comprehended_ it— but he had no idea what he meant, not really. He brought his arms up to wrap around Glenn's shoulders and bring the other man closer to him. He didn't fucking want to wake up. He was awake, wasn't he?

"Daryl. Don't make me—"

Daryl was jolted awake by the cold press of Glenn's feet against his dick.

"Motherfucker! What the fuck, Glenn?!" He whispered harshly; it had to be at least a hundred degrees outside despite it being somewhere south of three in the morning, and Glenn still fucking managed to have freezing cold toes. Daryl roughly stuffed them between his thighs in an effort to warm up the offending limbs.

Glenn just laughed sleepily before trying to scoot even closer to Daryl, careful not to dislodge his feet. Ever the fucking parasite, his Glenn. "Sorry, Daryl. 've been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes, man, I swear. You've got watch in an hour." All of this was mumbled sleepily into the crevice between Glenn's pillow and Daryl's shoulder. Daryl only understood half of what he'd said and filled the rest in just based off Glenn's usual wake-up routine was.

Glenn had to be the laziest alarm clock in the world, but fuck if he wasn't an attractive one.

Daryl groaned, trying to remember what his dream was about— something to do with Glenn, that much was obvious. He also remembered something about a cool breeze and a big, soft bed and that's all Daryl fucking wanted out of life anymore. Maybe today would be the day he'd talk Glenn into leaving these douchebags and running off to Canada with him. They could build a cabin and it'd be cool year round. Fuckin' bliss. "Hope for your sake you gotta good reason for wakin' me up."

Glenn murmured something that Daryl didn't quite catch before rolling onto his side to press his face into Daryl's neck. "Wanted to get some early-morning nookie before you had to go out there and get all sweaty."

"You call it nookie again and you won't be gettin' it for a while."  


Glenn scrunched up his eyes and made a big show of trying to find Daryl's mouth with his own. He pressed disgustingly endearing kisses to Daryl's cheek, chin, and finally the corner of his mouth before Daryl got fed up and wrapped his hand around Glenn's neck, pressing their mouths together easy-as-you-please. He pulled back just enough to mutter, "And fuck you, you love me sweaty," before he leaned back in and sealed their mouths together again.

They'd taken to sleeping in as little clothing as possible these past few weeks; mostly because between the two of them their little sleeping bag got hotter than fuck but also because it made having sex just that much easier. It was fifty-fifty, really.

Glenn belatedly freed his feet from Daryl's thighs, as if noticing the heat that turned their tent into a humidified mess for the first time, using them to kick off the blankets so they wouldn't get any more soiled that they already were.

They kissed for what felt like hours, slick mouth against slick mouth. Daryl felt like he could spend days doing this; wished Glenn and he had managed to find each other before the world went to shit just so they could have really appreciated the _time_ modern society afforded them. No time now for wasting the day away necking. Glenn's fingers tightened in Daryl's hair, lips soft and moving, curving against Daryl's own in a sleepy smile.

Daryl was suddenly very aware of his arousal, and he blindly reached underneath their pillows to locate one of the bottles of slick Glenn'd managed to snag on the last supply run.

He got his fingers practically dripping with the stuff before slipping his hand between Glenn's thighs. He started off with two fingers, taking his time to curl them inside of Glenn. They had had sex just last night— just a few hours ago, really —so it's not as if Glenn wasn't ready for him, but Daryl wanted to take his time. The vestiges of his dream were still lingering in the back of his mind, and for a moment he would have liked to pretend that they had the time for a bit of luxury.

Eventually Glenn couldn’t take the tease of Daryl's fingers anymore and practically sobbed for Daryl to just fuck him already. He pulled out his fingers and used what was left on his hand to slick up his dick.

Daryl rolled Glenn over onto his side and spooned up against him, pushing inside Glenn tortuously slow and even though Glenn's eyes were closed, Daryl knew his eyes rolled into the back of his head as just from the way he groaned out Daryl's name, reaching behind him to grasp at Daryl's ass as if to pull him in _deeper_. He stayed there, unmoving, running his fingers up and down Glenn's side, trailing them behind the skin of Glenn's ear. He wanted to touch all of Glenn— his palm running down from his hips to thighs and back up again.

Finally, when he decided Glenn had enough time to get acclimated to him, Daryl started rocking his hips ever so slightly, causing Glenn to let out the shallowest of grunts into his pillow. Daryl kept his pace slow and languid, his thrusts going deep. He kept it up for a good ten minutes, and right when he started wondering if Glenn had managed to fall back asleep, he heard him bite another moan and suddenly, his hand was moving up to grab Daryl's from where it rested on his hip, placing it onto his own cock and making Daryl jerk him off with a tight grip, intermittent strokes that matched the way Daryl was fucking him, nice and slow and lazy.

Daryl pressed kisses all along the expanse of Glenn's back; leaving hickies in his wake that probably no one else would see but that Daryl would know are there, and the thought comforted him somewhat. He wrapped the hand that wasn't otherwise occupied around Glenn's jaw, tilting his head back so he could press their mouths into a possessive, uncoordinated kiss that was nothing but tongue and teeth and breathes synchronized to the pace of Daryl's thrusts.

It's when Glenn keened out, "Shit, Daryl, _I need it,_ " that he finally picked up his pace, making sure to nail Glenn's prostate with each thrust, and that was it. Glenn's body spasms, come covering Daryl's hand and the sight of it made Daryl's body tensed up before he was coming himself, deep inside of Glenn's body.  


They stayed locked together for a few intense moments that always made up their particular brand of afterglow. After a minute Daryl, managed to collect his wits enough to coordinate pulling out as gently as he could before it all just became too much for either of them, eyes still closed and breathing still ragged. Glenn rolled over so he was on his back, and settled his head on Daryl's chest.

Glenn finally opened his eyes and said, in the rough but quiet, wonderfully devious way that only he managed to pull off without making Daryl want to smash his head in—and even then it was always a close call, "Pretty sure it's time for you to start that shift now." Daryl groaned forlornly, afterglow officially over and he wondered distantly where in the hell his pants could be.

Glenn just smiled and hugged him with one arm, patting him good-naturedly until Daryl finally sat up and shifted above him, biting a kiss on his face. "Mornin' Glenn."


End file.
